


hiding away in a treehouse

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kira's turn to keep watch tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hiding away in a treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Femslash February! Prompt _**(apocalypse/dystopian au)**_ from [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s list. This is really short but I had to write this in like 20 minutes.

It's Kira's turn to keep watch tonight.

The night around her is silent, the general area around them empty. This time it was high up in an old treehouse they'd found themselves in, but luckily, the structure was steady and the rope ladder easily to pull up.

Malia feels heavy on her shoulder, her locks brushing and tickling at her neck, her hands wrapped loosely around Kira's arm. Her weight is comforting, however, despite the numbness attacking her arm. It reminds her of happier days, cuddling on the sofa with loved ones.

There is a distant rumbling from afar, either the growls of the undead or an old car fumbling down the nearby road. The latter sounds better to Kira, although Malia would disagree, she knows that.

After all, the undead can't betray you.

A soft snore comes tumbling out of her girlfriend's lips, and Kira finds it in herself to smile, just a little. She's grateful for the girl, the one light left in her life. Sometimes, she wonders what it would have been like if Malia hadn't have shown up.

For one, she'd probably be dead, and not for the reasons you'd expect.

For the while she had been by herself, Kira had been troubled more by her own demons that the enemies waiting to grab her. Then out of absolutely nowhere came Malia and the world was bright again.

"What are you thinking about?" The sudden question jolts her slightly, and she can already feel the glare piercing her skin.

"You," Kira answers truthfully, and she can feel Malia smile against her neck, although the girl grumbles. 

"Stop it. I'm trying to get to sleep and I'm being distracted by your smile."

That one makes Kira almost grin, although she keeps from laughing and whispers, scared of nearby monsters. 

In an instant, Malia is already warm against her side again, dozing off as peacefully as she can be, and Kira feels herself start to nod off.

A little sleep won't hurt.


End file.
